The Legend
The Legend is a unknown character that is near to impossible to discover any reference about it on any video. The less that is known about it was discovered by documents or Drumans adventures around azeroth. Little is also known around militia campfield. By analisys of documents it is possible to discover that The Legend could had or have the same battle level of Sargeras (the most strongest monster so far). 'The Legend Diary' "A dead rose" As I travel higher and higher to the top I saw a strange red shape of some kind of Beast. as I aproach it I knew that a fight could start. I never saw something like that in my entire life. the beast eyes shine on mine and a feeling of darkness and disorder started to infiltrate to my brain. I ran to a house that was close of that place. I searched inside at the 2º floor for a bed or something to rest. Today I feel better. I wouldn't reccomend this house for a living but is better than nothing. It's also a nice view in these fields. At the back of the house I found a group of dead roses and a strange jewel of some kind. it was shining red and bringing the same feeling from that monster I saw. Guess who showed up? The exact monster that i saw some miles ago. I went to the garage and found an huge weaponry of all kind of weapons including grenades. I used all the power until the last bullet but that beast was too strong to defeat. A few minutes ago i woke up and realised that the beast attacked me leaving me uncoscious. the first thing I saw was the moon and my emerald was gone. I went inside that house just for the last day of my adventure around these fields and grabbed all the tea I could since that place was full of it. My journey to find that beast has began. "A New World" While I was running i found myself on a totally different place that I never looked at. blue mountains, strange trees. is it a dream? it wasn't since pain and feelings were present at that moment. at the distance I could see an huge portal glowing with green sparks and as I enter I see an endless place of war and disasters. I killed a strange shapped monster nearby and forged a sword that I would never think I could do that in my life but oh well. As I looked behind the beast was near of me and I slashed it. the sword went dark and the beast ran.since from that moment I feel a different sensation. I think I am cursed. "Full of Wishes" After waking up I finnaly see familiar objects and other stuff. Where was I before? Another world? And how did I went there? I start today my investigation regarding this proccess and see what I can do to go back there again and live another good adventure. Strangely enough, this peculiar sword that I forged came with me which means that I wasn't dreaming. the power of it is truly beyond imagination. it makes truly a person happy. It started, I wish to go back to those wonderful places and know more about it's mistery's. If I ever went there again I will leave this piece of paper for those interested in my progress. "Flowing Blood" I did it! I am back and my sword seems also happy about it that it evens turned lighter and shiny. I can now explore this entire new world as I want. a few hours ago I saw terrible creatures like undeads running like crazy probably beings of this planet. they were nice to me and they told me if I grab a pack of dead roses and potatoes I could help their leader awakening the rest of the undeads. I knew that the other strange house had them and I'm planning to go there still today. As I approach the house, all seems different inside: kitchen full of tea on the floor, a computer on that old room, new sofas and strangely enough the TV was receiving signal somehow. Someone is living there but was not inside. they probably forgot to lock the door or they were not expecting someone to come. As I climb the staircase I confront once againt that beast. I locked it easily on a coffer. I was expecting to see if the owners were at the top but they didn't. The only that happened was that my sword created itself a portal and rushed inside. I could see pictures in my head of lots of ice. probably Northpole. going back I fall down from the stairs and made a cut in my chest. I lost a good amount of blood and the strangest of all stragest things happened as my blood evaporates in air and forms a shape of a female of my specie. I started to ran away as fast as I could and that strange creature was not stopping telling strange phrases and references to my thinkings. I was running out of stamina and decided then to confront her. "The Emerald Path" I found my red emerald downstairs near the kitchen table and it gave me some power that i could recuperate after my injury. My chest was covered with some blood and I started to needle my own injury. I was getting weak and that monster was aproaching with the other Beast aswell. The last words from that creature was "thank you for creating me but since I don't belong here, in this world I will must conquer it just as you also wanted". "both you and me have the same power, agony, whishes but only the strongest will survive". Suddenly the emerald teleported me to a distant island. "My Island?" I woke up in a familiar place. My chest injury is a little better now but still i've lost 90% of my power. At least I can walk now. I can't understand why my sword went away by itself and why my blood created another being. are they both related somehow? sleeping seems the only way to go back but at the moment I cannot go just like that. I need to fully recover. I will rest on this island quietly like I always have. The secret to go back to the other dimension is here on this island. I shouldn't be interrupted while i'm trying to figure out a way. I will leave this paper and a replica of my secret message at the highest top of this island. Beach time! Abilities Finger Beam - Launches a beam from the finger that may vaporize the target. Eviscerate - Strong melee combo that deals a lot of damage. ShadowStep - Teleports behind the enemy instantly in a radius of 10 meters. Future Sight - Predicts target's mind and abilities and may copy one that lasts for a month. Giga Break - Launches a powerful and deadly combo that may one-hit-ko the target in one single blow. Requires recharge and rest next turn Security Ascencion - Turns into Ascended Form. Power remains compressed plus the normal power of the previous form. this form turns body into the double muscle mass but compressed if injured. Ascencion - Turns into ascended Form. Power and body muscle becomes Tripled. Thunder Blow - Finisher move that consumes ascended form. It is possible to destroy an entire stadium field. Gallery